Book 1 Chapter 2. Madness In The Hills
REFILL Costs: 100 300 500 700 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'Blint' The villagers come out to greet you but the welcome is anything but friendly. "Look at there eyes", says Rima. "They're not themselves." Yet whatever they are, they leave you little choice as to what to do next. :ATTACK: ?? 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 8 24 32 40 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mad Villager There is madness in their eyes or worse, death. Fortunately, it's their own not yours as yet. :ATTACK: ?? 15 21 25 Energy Quest Awards 77 - 143 Gold XP: 9 23 32 41 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Zombie Villager, Mad Villager The peasants keep coming like waves of zombies - incapable of intelligent thought, just mindless actions. You need to find the source of their madness. :ATTACK: ?? 18 25 32 Energy Quest Awards 77 - 143 Gold XP: 11 28 39 50 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mad Villager, Zombie Villager 'Cemetery of Nightfall' Rima shouts for you to follow and out of the mist you see that you and the Crows aren't the only strangers in Blint. Death Legionnaires and their ilk have preceded you. :ATTACK: ?? 18 25 32 Energy Quest Awards 91 - 169 Gold XP: 12 30 42 54 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Zombie Villager, Death Warrior The Legionnaires seem to be protecting something. An iron gate but what lies beyond :ATTACK: 7 18 25 32 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 12 30 42 54 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Zombie Villager, Mad Villager, Death Warrior "The cemetery", Rima says. "That is our goal. The Priests of Marras are behind this evil conversion." :ATTACK: 4 12 16 20 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 7 21 27 35 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Death Knight, Death Warrior You see that the center of the ancient cemetery is dominated by a large stone tomb into which a line of peasants are disappearing. :ATTACK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mad Villager, Death Knight, Death Warrior "This is an ancient Temple of Marras", Rima says. "If his followers are walking this world once again, we have much work to do my friend." :ATTACK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mad Villager, Death Warrior, Death Knight, Zombie Villager 'The Cult' Blint, buried in the hills of the Outereaches, seems an unlikely choice for an ancient god banished long ago to cultivate his return. Perhaps, therein lies the very reason - bolstering the ranks of his vile armies before those of the righteous can be fille. "If the minions of Marras are in motion there is much we must do, (User Name). You must travel to Heren and speak with the Protector General. He can marshall the strength of Heren's armies. We'll head north to rally the reclusive Fae." "Be on your guard. We'll find you when we can." And you suspect that somehow she will. <Chapter 1 - Book 1 - Chapter 3 > Category:Quest Category:Book 1